game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyrim For Pimps
Skyrim for Pimps is a "let's play" comedy series filmed in Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The show has multiple seasons, most recently seven seasons, and revolves around Fün Tits, Crotch Guzzler, S'oggyballs, Cock Nibbler, Mai Dik (played by Aaron Yonda), and their conscience (voiced by Emre Cihangir). The characters' stories usually involve completing the quests for Skyrim's various factions or guilds, including, but not limited to, the Thieves Guild, the Dark Brotherhood, the College of Winterhold, and the Companions. Characters * Fün Tits (voiced by Aaron), a dragonborn and adventurer initially looking for the Demon Horse Shadowmere. Under the guidance of her inner voice (Emre), she joins a guild of assassins called the Dark Brotherhood in order to obtain the horse. However, Fün quickly falls in love with Astrid, the leader of the guild, and tries her best to woo her over. Later, she becomes a vampire in order to resurrect her lover Astrid, who was killed by the agents of Penitus Oculatus. She starts to fall in love with a vampire named Serana and ultimately decides to date both Astrid and Serana. She also tries to resurrect the Dark Brotherhood but at the end of her adventures, she finds her two lovers killed by Miraak's followers and leaves for the island of Soltheim to settle the score with her lovers' killers. On the island of Soltheim, she meets a woman named Frea and starts taking interest on her. * Crotch Guzzler (voiced by Aaron), a college student with an obsession with collecting skulls, who graduates and settles down to start a family with a drug dealer named Ysolda. * S'oggyballs (voiced by Aaron), a Khajiit who joined the Companions and the Thieves Guild in order to impress his brother J'zargo who's a mage at the College of Winterhold. * Cock Nibbler (voiced by Aaron), an invincible homeless trying to kill himself, who is tasked by the Game Society Pimps gods to become the Hero of Skyrim and defeat the villains of Skyrim. * General Burnside (Mai Dik) (voiced by Aaron), a goblin and S'oggyballs' follower looking to spread love in a faraway land called Falskaar. * Conscience (voiced by Emre), the inner voice, often nicknamed Emre, that lurks in the minds of Fün, Crotch, S'oggy, and Cock. Its identity or relation to each other's conscience is unknown. * Ancient Traveler (voiced by Aaron), a person wearing the mask of Morokei. His/her identity is unknown. * Brad the Bard (voiced by Brad Knight), a bard who gets kidnapped and tortured and is later popular with the dragons. He was originally singing songs of a warrior named Fart Meister until Cock killed him. * Game Society Pimps gods (voiced by Adam), the creators of Skyrim For Pimps, who appear in season six to end the series. The show also makes use of the non-player characters (NPCs) in The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim games and its DLCs. Additionally, singer and Aaron's life partner Courtney Collins voices a few of the female characters including the voice of Cock Nibbler's fan, the female voice announcements in Cock Tower, and the Oracles. Production Process The first season of Skyrim For Pimps was filmed on the Xbox 360. A few of the earlier episodes in the first season were edited by Aaron but the rest were edited by Emre. The following seasons were filmed on the PC version of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The heavy use of mods including ENBs (which alters the overall environment of the game to make the game more visually appealing) and the complex storyline in seasons five and six have significantly slowed the development of the show. The producers have announced that season seven will require an in-house modder. In order to make sure there are no plot holes in the Skyrim For Pimps storyline, Adam has claimed that he has to go back and watch the whole series between episodes. He also keeps a master timeline of Skyrim For Pimps that he one day wants to turn into a coffee table book with pretty pictures and illustrations. Music The music used in Skyrim For Pimps are either license free, licensed to Game Society, under Creative Commons, or Game Society originals. Some of the originals are created by musician and friend to the channel Brandon Jensen. Seasons Skyrim For Pimps follows a seasonal format, where the beginning and end of a series are usually signified by that season's main protagonist starting and finishing all quests related to a particular faction or guild, with some leeway for random questing and adventuring. Skyrim For Pimps currently has seven seasons. Season 1 The first season of Skyrim For Pimps began on December 14, 2011 and concluded on April 4, 2012. Fün Tits is the main character of this season. She joins the Dark Brotherhood and falls in love with Astrid, who does not return her love and ends up sending people to kill her. This season is "a very special kind of walkthrough" for the Dark Brotherhood questline. Season 2 The second season began on April 25, 2012 and concluded with its eleventh episode on July 25, 2012. Crotch Guzzler is the second hero of the epic Skyrim for Pimps saga, an Altmer mage with some extremely deep-rooted psychological issues and an absurd, inexplicable obsession with skulls. The season follows Crotch as he attends the College of Winterhold and is sent on incredibly boring quests. This season is "a very special kind of walkthrough" for the College of Winterhold questline. Season 3 The third season began on August 1, 2012 and concluded with its thirteenth episode on October 19, 2012. Fün returns as a main protagonist and sets out to become a vampire to resurrect her lover Astrid. In her travels however, she ends up falling in love with another woman vampire named Serana. This season is "a very special kind of walkthrough" for the Dawnguard questline. Season 4 The fourth season began January 7, 2013 and concluded with its nineteenth episode on May 8, 2013. This season features both Crotch and Fün as the protagonist. Crotch goes off and decides to build a house for his family. Fün returns home from adventuring and discovers that Serana and Astrid have been killed. She goes off to get revenge to Solstheim where her attackers live. This season is "a very special kind of walkthrough" for the Hearthfire and Dragonborn add-ons. Season 5 The fifth season began on June 19, 2014 with a new hero named S'oggyballs. His one goal in life is to impress his brother, J'zargo, so he sets off to Skyrim to join the Companions and later the Thieves Guild. Along the way S'oggyballs develops a deep relationship with his follower named General Burnside. The season concluded with its 33rd episode on August 15, 2014. This season is "a very special kind of walkthrough" for the Companions and Thieves Guild questlines and the Moonpath to Elsweyr mod. Season 6 Season 6 premiered on October 1, 2014 and is the first season (excluding the Pilot) to feature Cock Nibbler, an invincible homeless man with flame-retardant underwear trying to commit suicide. His life changes when he meets the Game Society Pimps Gods and tells him that he is hero of Skyrim destined to complete the main storyline of Skyrim. Season 6 also sees the return of Fün Tits who looks to rebuild the Dark Brotherhood and one episode featuring General Burnside's quest to deliver a letter to Fün. The season consisted of forty two episodes and concluded on September 10, 2017. This season is "a special kind of walkthrough" for the main questline of Skyrim and the Agent of Righteous Might, Undeath, Dark Brotherhood Resurrection mods. Season 7 The seventh season began on June 16, 2018 with Emre, the conscience, telling his side of his story to Fün Tits and Crotch Guzzler. He recounts his days many years ago when he journeyed Falskaar with a travel companion named Mai Dik. This season is "a special kind of walkthrough" for the Falskaar mod. Non-canon Enderal For Pimps Although the game Enderal: The Shards of Order, runs on the Skyrim platform, Enderal has a completely separate storyline from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Juggs Bonerhound is the main character of the series and the story takes place in a world called Vyn. She first arrives on the shores Enderal and discovers that she has mystical powers. The story follows Juggs's adventure in Enderal learning how to use magic and try to make sense of her ominous nightmares. Skyrim - You Choose What We Do Dubba Dee Rainbow is the hero of Skyrim - You Choose What We Do series, an Argonian with a colorful exoskeleton. In this series, the fans choose the actions of Dubba Dee. It has been suggested that Dubba Dee Rainbow can become canon in Skyrim For Pimps if he does not interfere with the Skyrim For Pimps plot line, e.g. Dark Brotherhood, College of Winterhold, Companions, etc. Currently, this idea does not have the support of Adam, one of the main architect of Skyrim For Pimps. Skyrim For Pimps Donations Fans of the GameSocietyPimps could donate money through Subbable (acquired by Patreon, March 2015), which went into a "perk bank."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_brothers#Subbable Once a fan donated a certain amount, the fan could then use that money from the perk bank to spend on a perk. The Skyrim For Pimps related perk were as follows: * Season 4: a weapon enchanted in the fan's honor and enshrined in Severin Manor * Season 5: a weapon dedicated to a fan during a Skooma Break * Season 6: a song dedicated to a fan sung by Brad the Bard during a segment called Songs of Skyrim The GameSocietyPimps have since moved onto a different platform, Patreon, for donation. References External links Official YouTube Playlist Official REMASTERED Playlist Skyrim For Pimps Category:Series Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir Category:Open world